


Uncharted Territory

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry's bad jokes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Prostate Massage, Prostate Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, helping hand, just a bit, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part one of two. And if you think this is crazy just wait. </p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!</p><p>S/O my beautiful JoMouse!</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two. And if you think this is crazy just wait. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O my beautiful JoMouse!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Late night television could be to blame, or maybe it was the whiskey. It could have been the lack of sleep, or even their general curiosity and love for each other. I'd blame Louis, but whatever was to blame that night, these five boys were about to embark into territory they'd never been to before.

The five of them were laying in the back room of the bus where the lounge was equipped with a large couch, a small couch, and a huge bed that took up the entire back wall. No one wanted to sleep yet, so no one had ventured to the bed or back to their bunks.

"I hate this show," Zayn remarked quietly from where he was laid on the couch, legs on Harry's lap and head on Liam's. Liam was leisurely running his fingers through Zayn's hair while Harry rubbed calm circles into his thighs.

"This show hates you," Louis shot back playfully.

Zayn just threw a lazy middle finger without even looking at Louis and snuggled further into Liam's lap. Louis was sitting on the smaller couch with Niall curled into his side. Niall was yawning into Louis' shirt and rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake so he 'didn't miss anything'. Louis chuckled and kissed the top of his head in affection. Liam's hand wandered to Zayn chest, playing small patterns into his skin. Zayn sighed contentedly and turned to smile up at Liam. Liam returned the gesture easily and cupped Zayn's cheek in his hand with a small laugh. 

"Hi," Liam greeted

"Hey," Zayn breathed.

"Tired?" Zayn shook his head, but curled up so his face was pressed to Liam's torso and his legs pushed into Harry's stomach, kneeing him on accident

"Comfy?" Harry quipped. 

"Very." Zayn's tone was the equivalent of sticking his tongue out, but when he reached a hand down and took Harry's in his, Harry all but forgave him. 

Louis looked down to where Niall was gazing lovingly at the boys on the other couch. "They're quite lovely, aren't they?" he whispered. 

Niall nodded into the curve of his neck. "I could watch them forever, I think."

"Want something to watch?" Louis asked. Niall smirked up at the older lad, so Louis looked over at the others and said, "Hey, Haz?"

Harry's eyes left their current spot on Zayn's chest and shoulders to look at Louis. "Yeah?"

"Looks like Liam and Zayn are quite cuddly." 

Harry scoffed. "I know."

"Jealous?

Harry's eyes took on a hard look then. "No, why would I be?" 

Louis laughed easily, "Because I know how much you love to be in the middle and right now you're not."

"Leave him alone, Lou," Liam warned.

"Why would I do that? Attention is what he wants. He needs it. And you're not giving it to him."

Liam instinctively reached a hand out for Harry, who accepted it. "I give him plenty of attention."

"Not the kind of attention he deserves, mate."

Zayn was looking up at Liam with wide eyes, waiting for his response. Niall was looking at Louis, shocked by his game. Liam looked to Harry, who was looking back at him with a quiet need.

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he looked between Liam and Zayn before swallowing thickly and whispering, "You. Both of you." Zayn's gasp didn't go unnoticed by Harry, who's cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he backtracked quickly 

Zayn sat up and scooted over to Harry. "Don't be. You know I'd give you anything you want, Hazza." 

Harry didn't look up until Zayn took him by the chin and pulled his face to him for a kiss. Harry squeaked, but responded, melting into Zayn's touch and sighing with content. Liam's mouth hung open behind them in disbelief.

He let Zayn kiss Harry for a minute or so more before pulling Zayn off him and squeezing between them on the couch. "Mine," he growled.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly mumbled.

"Don't be. Just kiss me instead," Liam explained.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, pulling Liam over to straddle his lap. Liam ran sure hands over Harry's bare shoulders and arms, making him shiver. "Don't be mad at me. At Zayn. I like kissing him," Harry tried.

"I like you kissing him, too. But I like you kissing me more."

Harry's hips bucked up on instinct and Liam smirked down at him before taking his lips between his own. Harry moaned into the kiss and wrapped his fingers in Liam's thin vest.

"Like this better?" Louis whispered to Niall. Niall nodded dumbly in response and shifted next to Louis. Louis looked down to see Niall pressing his palm on himself. "Here, let me. You enjoy the little production I've created," Louis offered as he pushed Niall's hand away and pulled him into his lap. He spread Niall's legs on either side of his own and reached his hand underneath the soft material of his joggers. "No pants? Niall Horan, you're begging to get fucked," Louis teased.

Niall gasped and pushed back on Louis' lap, making Louis groan from the friction. Louis pulled Niall's cock out and got a firm grip on him, then sat back in the their seat to watch the show.

Harry reached a hand over blindly while he kissed Liam to find Zayn, and when he found him, ran his hand over his chest and down to his thigh. Liam bit his lip and Harry dug his fingers into Zayn's thigh.

"Li, Li, kiss me," Zayn threw out when he was tired of waiting. Liam broke apart from Harry, who whined at the loss, and smirked at Zayn.

"I thought you wanted Harry."

Zayn nodded. "I do. Want you both."

Liam looked between the two, deciding right then if this was really happening. Once he decided, he climbed off the couch and turned a lustful gaze on the two boys. "Clothes off."

Both Zayn and Harry hurriedly ripped off what little clothing they wore at night and then stood before Liam, waiting. Liam put a hand on both boys hips and brought them close. "Haz? I'm going to fuck you, because we all know you're a cock slut." Harry blushed, but didn't deny it. "Zee, I remember you told me once how much you love it, so I'm going to let you fuck my face."

Zayn groaned and rolled his hips into Liam's side. Harry let his head fall forward so he could kiss Liam's neck sweetly. Liam pushed them both back and went to his bunk, coming back naked and with a couple condoms and a bottle of lube. 

He watched their eyes on his for a minute before he handed Harry the lube. "Haz, get them covered," he held out three fingers, "because I don't plan on going easy." Harry mewled and squeezed plenty onto Liam's fingers. "Hands and knees so Zayn and I can see properly."

Harry scrambled to get on his knees on the couch and arched his back so his hole was on display. Zayn laughed darkly. "Fucking eager." Liam hummed his agreement and settled between Harry's legs.

Louis had a slow pace going on Niall's cock, an easy up and down that kept the blond boy hard, but not pushing him closer to the end. He didn't want Niall coming too early and missing anything. Niall was staring at the scene in front of him in awe. It's like Liam either didn't give a fuck or he'd forgotten they were even there. Probably the former.

He couldn't believe Harry was so willing, begging basically, to be fingered open while everyone watched. It made Niall sweat with anticipation. Harry was so pretty already, but right now, flushed and whiney, Niall wanted to see him ravished. Liam pushed his pointer finger into Harry's smooth, tight entrance until the second knuckle was buried. Harry groaned and let his head fall between his shoulders.

"Does it hurt?" Zayn asked, unsure.

Harry shook his head and breathed, "More."

"I bet you finger yourself all the time, don't you Hazza?" Liam asked, already knowing the answer. He'd walked in on one or two instances himself, and knew that Louis had caught one as well.

Harry didn't respond, so Liam pushed his finger in all the way, hard. Harry moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah, yes. I do. All the time."

Liam pulled his finger out and then thrust it in to the hilt again. "Who do you think about? Zayn? Me? Louis? Niall? Or maybe Ben? Or that friend of his, David? I know you like him. Huh, Harry? Who gets you off in your mind?" 

Harry was pushing back on Liam's finger and shaking his head in revolt to Liam's questions. Zayn came around to Harry's front and knelt on the couch. He picked Harry's head up and kissed one cheek then the other. "Do you think about me?"

Liam pushed a second finger in and Harry's answer was pushed out of him. "Yes, fuck, I think about you. And Niall. And Louis. And Liam. Liam's fingers-fuck-so big." Harry had let his head fall from Zayn's grip and hang between his shoulders again.

"You think about us all?" Zayn had to be sure he heard right. Harry nodded weakly while Liam continued his forceful thrusts with three fingers. Harry was rolling his hips and squeezing the couch cushion under his palms. Zayn gripped a handful of Harry's hair and pulled his head up harshly so Harry was looking at him. "You're a slut, H." Harry shook his head in Zayn's grip. "No?"

"Only for you guys. I've just-" Harry breathed out harshly. "I've always wanted you. All of you." 

"Fuck," Niall breathed, and let his head fall back on Louis' shoulder. Louis' hand moved faster over Niall, but still kept a calm pace.

"Hear that?" Louis asked. "Hazza wants to fuck us all." He laughed a little. "God, he's brilliant, isn't he?" Niall nodded and picked his head back up to watch.

"Li, do you mind? I like this position. And I think Harry does, too. How about you fuck him on his knees and I fuck his face just like this instead?"

Liam groaned and pushed his hips up against his hand inside Harry. "Zayn," Liam moaned. "Harry, do you want Zayn in your mouth, down your throat, while I fuck you?" Harry responded with a push of his hips and then he let his mouth fall open as he looked up at Zayn. Zayn groaned and swiped his thumb over Harry's cheek. "Go ahead, Zee," Liam coaxed.

Zayn lead his tip to Harry's lips and pushed in. Harry's mouth fell open wider to accomodate and he moved his head down on Zayn's length. Liam pulled his fingers out and rolled a condom on himself, using light touches so he didn't push himself any closer than he already was. He rubbed small, soft circles on Harry's hip and gave Zayn a nod before he sank into Harry in one slow thrust. Harry squeaked around Zayn's cock, the short vibrations pulsing up his spine. Zayn pushed in harder and felt Harry's jaw go slack, so he held a hand under Harry's chin to keep him steady and fucked into his mouth in sync with Liam's thrusts into Harry's tight hole.

Niall was squirming on Louis lap, Louis' hand on his cock a steady reminder of how close he was. Niall kept pushing back on Louis, making him groan at the friction. Louis took a firm hold of Niall's hip and moved him in a better rhythm while his hand moved over Niall's prick. Niall had one hand squeezing his own thigh and the other slid behind himself to Louis' front, scratching weakly at his shirt when Louis twisted his wrist.

Harry was rocking back and forth between Liam and Zayn's thrusts, unable to do anything but clench his fingers on the couch and his hole around Liam's cock. Zayn's fingers were bruising Harry's jaw now, but he loved knowing that everyone could see what Zayn did to him tomorrow. Harry tried his best to keep his tongue flat and his cheek hollowed, but when Zayn hit the back of throat harder Harry instinctively swallowed around him and Zayn shot warm cum into Harry's mouth.

Zayn groaned through his teeth and pushed his fingers into Harry's cheeks, feeling himself slide in and out as he rode out his high. Harry tightened his lips as Zayn pulled out and then swallowed Zayn's load with a cheeky smile. Zayn chuckled hoarsely and let go of Harry's head so it fell limp between his shoulders again.

Liam ran a big hand up Harry's spine as he kept his thrusts fast and hard inside Harry. His stomach tightened with his impending orgasm while he raked his nails on Harry's skin on the way back down to his hip. Harry was shaking, trembling under Liam's touch. "Li, gonna come," Harry warned.

"No, you're not," Liam reprimanded and reached around to grip the base of Harry's bouncing cock tight in his fist. "Not yet. Not until I say." Harry whined but nodded nonetheless. Liam pushed in a few more times before emptying into Harry's sensitive hole. He pushed in, flush with Harry's ass, and stayed until his body went limp and he laid over Harry's back, making them both fall to the couch. Harry moaned as his cock rubbed against the material of the cushion, but Liam still had a firm hold and Harry couldn't move to get the last bit he needed to go over the edge. 

"Liam-Li, please. Need to come," Harry begged.

Harry felt Liam shake his head on Harry's shoulder. "Look over there. At Niall and Lou." Harry's head tilted so he could see where Niall was rocking frantically into Louis' hand, eyes glued to Harry's flushed face; then to Louis, who was biting his lip and pulling Niall back onto him while his eyes shifted from Liam to Zayn, who was slumped back on their couch with a lazy smile. "Do you want them?" Harry made a needy sound and tried to shift his hips. Liam just held tighter. "Words, Harry." 

"Yes, please. I want Lou and Ni. Want to make Ni come." Niall's moan trickled through the air to Harry's ears and he smiled. "Niall," he spoke directly to the blond now. "Want you. Please, Ni."

"Why don't we take this to the bed, because I'd sure like a shot at Lou and I know Louis' been watching Zayn all night," Liam suggested. Zayn perked up at his name and looked over at Lou, who blushed and licked his lips.

Zayn nodded and stood up to go over to where Louis' hand had slowed on Niall and leaned down to whisper to him, "Come with me." Louis held Niall by the waist and stood them up while Niall groaned at the lack of touch.

Louis gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and pulled them both to the bed with him. He turned and threw a quick, "Coming boys?" over his shoulder to the other two. Harry squirmed under Liam, who laughed and got up. Harry was standing in milliseconds and took hold of Liam's wrist, pulling him to the bed on the far wall.

Two-fifths had already come, but five out of five were about to have some fun.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get very...well, it's an orgy is what it is. :D
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my dearest beta, JoMouse!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH! Xoxo

Zayn lowered Louis down on the bed and settled between his legs. "Bet you taste good, Lou." 

"Bet you can find out."

Zayn bit down on the sliver of skin showing above Louis' shorts. "Shut up."

Niall pulled off his joggers that were already sitting low on his hips from Louis' unfinished hand job. Harry came over and pushed his body flush to Niall's back. "Hey," Harry whispered in his ear.

Niall smiled and turned to face him, letting his naked hips brush lightly against Harry's. "Hey, Hazza."

"You're so beautiful."

Niall blushed deep red and lowered his face to hide in Harry's neck. He latched his lips onto Harry's Adam's apple and sucked gently. Harry groaned and swallowed, feeling it move under Niall's lips.

Liam ran a hand up Zayn's back and leaned over to bite the shell of his ear. "I'm so hard."

Zayn sat up from Louis and turned to Liam. "Let Lou suck you off. He hasn't gotten to touch you all night." Liam raised an eyebrow as Zayn got off the bed and pulled Louis to sit up. "Louis suck Liam off."

Louis groaned and muttered, "Please would be nice," but set to work licking up Liam's shaft from where he was standing at the edge of the bed. He played with Liam's balls and pressed kisses to the warm, soft skin making Liam twitch in Louis' face. "Gay sex is dangerous," Louis mused.

"I'd love to make a Payne joke here, but I don't want anything thrown at me," Harry called out.

Louis picked up a small throw pillow and launched it to where Harry was standing at the end of the bed. "Just for thinking about doing it."

Harry huffed, but Niall kissed his cheek and put their foreheads together. "I'm still really hard and I haven't come and neither have you, so if we could get on that," Niall reminded him.

Harry nodded eagerly and laid them down so Niall was straddling his hips. He pulled him in by the neck and kissed his soft lips, tasting Niall's unique taste. Sweet like candy, but tangy like good beer. Perfect.

Harry felt something hit his face and flinched before noticing it was a condom and packet of lube. Zayn was smirking down at them. "You're welcome," he quipped before going back to the others and dropping their supplies on the bed. "Scoot back, Lou. I wanna ride you." Louis didn't hesitate to follow Zayn's request as he laid back on the pillow. Liam leaned over and whispered something in Zayn's ear. Zayn muffled a moan and bit his lip as he swayed back into Liam's space. He opened his eyes again and looked down at Louis with blown pupils. "Liam wants to fuck you while you fuck me."

Louis' mouth opened, but nothing came out. Instead he just nodded and frantically pulled off his clothes, throwing them off in the corner. "Can I stretch you?" Louis asked Zayn, who nodded and climbed up to Louis and got on his hands and knees facing away from him. Louis groaned and kissed right at the curve above Zayn's ass. "Now that I think about it," Louis said as she scooted closer, "I bet you taste good, too."

With that Louis buried his face in between Zayn's cheeks and sucked at his rim. Zayn arched into it and moaned, loud and long. Liam laughed and sat down in front of Zayn to kiss him. Zayn took the kiss with pleasure and let Liam push his tongue in. Liam used his mouth while Louis used his hole. Zayn was rock hard and feeling that overwhelming feeling already.

"Louis, hurry and do it already before I come," Zayn pleaded as he broke away from Liam's mouth. Louis pulled his tongue out and grabbed one of the lube packets. He covered two fingers and hastily pushed them both in barely past the tips. Zayn whimpered in pain anyway and clenched around Louis.

"Relax, babe," Louis cooed. "Payno, help him out."

Liam detached his lips from Zayn's neck and nodded to Louis before reaching under Zayn and taking his cock in his hand. He glided his hand slowly up and down Zayn's prick to distract him from the intrusion. When Louis felt Zayn loosen around him he pushed a little further while he scissored Zayn open.

Harry had his thumb deep inside Niall while Niall fucked himself back on it with need. Harry pulled out the slick digit and replaced it with two long fingers. Niall moaned and moved down to suck on one of Harry's sensitive nipples. Harry arched into it while he pushed deeper into the blond boy, the edge of his rings pressing against Niall's entrance.

"I'm ready, Harry, please, fucking Christ," Niall ordered before attaching to Harry's other nipple. Harry twitched with pleasure and pulled his fingers out to grab the condom. Niall saw it and stole it from him before throwing it behind him with a wicked smile. "Not tonight. Tonight I want to feel everything."

Harry had to think about dead puppies to keep from shooting his load right then. His hand scrambled for the lube and he thanked God when he found it. He slicked himself up and pressed his tip to Niall's willing hole.

Zayn was mewling every time Louis curved his fingers and hit that spot. Liam's hand moved down to press on his prostate from the outside, making Zayn shudder in pure lust. "St-stop. I'm gonna come."

Louis just chuckled. "Go ahead. I'll just make you come again when I'm inside you."

Zayn groaned and let his head fall to Liam's shoulder. "Stop," he begged again, quieter this time. He felt Liam shake his head and then press harder on Zayn's perineum. Zayn choked a moan and shot his load on Liam's wrist and the sheets.

Louis pulled Zayn back and let him lay down. "We'll be back to him in a minute," he told Liam and then moved to straddle him. "You wanna open me up, Daddy?" Louis asked with a devilish glint in his eye.

Liam growled and squeezed Louis' perfect bum in his hands. Liam brought two fingers to Louis' mouth and ordered, "Suck." Louis took them happily and got them wet to his satisfaction before pulling off with a pop. Liam reached around and circled Louis' puckered hole. "How rough do you want it, baby?"

Louis trained a long glance on Liam's face before licking his lips and saying, "Split me open."

Liam dug his nails into Louis' soft flesh and pressed both fingers in to the hilt in one go. Louis arched into Liam's chest and threw his head back with a scream. Liam pumped his fingers fast and hard, stretching Louis out at a punishing pace.

Niall rolled his hips around in little circles, adjusting to Harry's size. Harry clenched the sheets in his fists and waited patiently for Niall to give the go ahead. Niall took his time, rolling slowly back and forth. Harry would just barely brush over his spot when he pushed back, making more precome dribble out and down his cock.

"Niall, can I-fuck, can I move, please."

"Yeah, Haz. Move."

Harry sighed his relief and took Niall's hips in his large hands. He planted his feet and pushed up into Niall while Niall played Harry's hard nipples between his fingers. Harry wanted to smack Niall's hands away because he was so sensitive, but it felt so good he couldn't.

Niall was bouncing due to the force of Harry's thrust, his flushed cock hitting Harry's abs with every up movement. "Jesus, Harry! Right there," Niall cried out and Harry changed his angle to thrust at Niall's most sensitive spot again.

Louis reached behind himself and batted Liam's hand away. "Are you gonna fuck me any time soon? I'm stretched, okay."

Liam bit Louis' shoulder harshly, making him squeak, and then pushed Louis down before rolling on a condom and lubing up, pushing in within a matter of seconds. Louis had barely caught his breath when Liam started pounding into him, making Louis jolt back and forth on the bed.

Zayn was staring at them with dark eyes. He was so tired and sore; he hoped if he laid quiet enough they wouldn't notice him. His hopes were dashed when an airy version of Louis' voice said, "Zayn, get the fuck over here. Your ass is mine."

Liam slowed down to a reasonable pace and reached out for Zayn when he made a weak sound of protest. "One more time, Zaynie. I know you can."

"Li, I can't."

"Don't you want Louis' fat cock to fill you up," he encouraged as he slowed down even more and leaned over to kiss Zayn's lips. Zayn groaned, but nodded and got up to settle over Louis' hips.

"Hey, babe," Louis greeted with a sweet smile. "I'll make you feel so good."

Zayn nodded again and kissed Louis' cheek as he reached beside them and got a condom and the open lube packet. He slid the condom down Louis' length and thumbed across the tip when he finished. Louis rolled his eyes, but his blush gave him away. Zayn slicked him up, adding a flick of the wrist for fun, before lining Louis up and sinking down slowly.

Harry ran his hands up and down Niall's sides as he watched sweat collect at Niall's hairline and his chest get more and more red by the second. Harry could feel himself leaking into Niall's hole, adding to the wetness of the lube and making his thrusts smooth and easy. Niall's whole body was languid on top of him. He had his hands on Harry's chest and just let himself be used by his best friend and band mate.

Liam started to up his pace again even before Zayn was ready. Zayn stuttered out a breath when Louis was forced deeper into him. He laid back on Liam's chest and let Liam's movement start to move him as well. Liam brought a hand up to wrap around Zayn's waist so he could move Zayn in time with him. Louis gripped Zayn's thin thighs in his hands and let his eyes fall closed so he could just enjoy the ride. Liam and Zayn worked together to bring them all closer to ecstasy.

"Haz, Haz, I'm close."

"I know, Ni. Hold on, me, too."

Niall whined and just continued to move with Harry's thrusts. When Harry pushed particularly hard on Niall's prostate, he clenched around Harry's length and bared down on him, making Harry groan and shove in deeper while he filled Niall's hole. Niall felt the splash of Harry's cum coating his insides and shuddered as he followed, his cum landing up Harry's stomach, coloring his butterfly tattoo.

Louis was the first to come with a staccato version of Zayn's name and the word  _' Daddy'_ falling from his lips. Zayn was having trouble breathing with the abuse his hole was taking. Liam reached around and gave Zayn two good tugs before he was arching back, his eyes squeezing shut, and coming with a broken _ah_. Liam bent Zayn over so he was laying on Louis and took Louis' hips in his hands. With better leverage , he rabbited into Louis' tired body until he groaned and shot into the condom.

Sweat and sex filled the air as the boys sprawled out on the bed, ignoring the used condoms and half used lube packets on the duvet.

"You're all bloody brilliant," Niall fonded. Harry snuggled up to Liam, letting the older lad spoon him, when Niall crawled to lay on top of Zayn, with his head in Louis' neck, sending a chaste kiss after his compliment.

"I can't believe we just did that," Zayn sounded awed.

"Raise your hand if you've never been with a lad before now," Louis wondered. Louis, Niall, and Zayn raised their hands. "Liam?!" Louis shrilled. "I mean Harry," Louis waved his hand around, "obviously, but, Payno, I had no idea."

"For good reason. It's none of your business, Tommo."

Louis huffed. "Touchy."

Harry turned his face to Liam and breathed in his ear, "Thank you for not telling them." Liam just kissed him quick and pulled him closer.

"Well, now, I know who to go to if I'm lonely," Louis added.

"Pick me," Niall mumbled tiredly.

Louis chuckled. "Every time, Nialler."

Niall hummed, content with that answer. They all seemed to be content as they drifted off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geezus, Zianourry. Take a nap already.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm dead.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
